


Possibility(1-4)

by kunisuke_homin



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
夜色下的暮歌城悄然恢复了她应有的活力，一条又一条的花街柳巷逐一亮起了暧昧的招牌，香水味和烟草味萦绕在每个人的鼻尖，越来越响亮的喧闹声昭示着又一个不眠夜的开始。今天是一个月一次的满月节，更多的人从持续了一个白天的睡梦中醒来，走出家门加入街上狂欢的队伍，他们四处游荡，和不认识的人跳舞亲吻，希望在天亮前能喝个酩酊大醉，放肆的笑声几乎都能盖过能搅乱人心的迷幻乐声。  
当然，还有经过消音器掩饰的枪声。  
漆黑的河道旁几条人影快速略过。在前方奔跑的青年以不可思议的速度机敏地躲闪过身后射过来的子弹，如果此时有能力者在场，还能看到一头雄鹿和后面紧追不舍的三条豺狼。前方是半人多高的栅栏，青年一手抓住冰凉的横框翻了过去，子弹击中金属的声响紧跟而来，青年心道糟糕，不得已从精神图景中伸出几条精神触手向后方扎去，后方的追逐者一齐发出了惨叫，同时一直紧跟在他身边的白唇鹿猛地转身，巨大的鹿角一顶一挥将三条瞬间丧失战斗力的豺狼撞飞。  
安全了。青年踉跄着停下了脚步，跌坐在墙角剧烈地喘息，巨大的体能挥霍让他眼前泛黑，跟上来的雄鹿看上去也没有刚才单挑猛兽的精神，俯下脑袋半跪在他的身边。青年一手覆在雄鹿的额前，闭上眼睛催动精神图景企图重建自己的精神壁垒，却发现方才那一场恶战带给他的创伤不是简单的自我修复就能解决的了。  
明明只是B级的任务，为什么会碰到双S级的对手。青年一点点将能修补的部分修补回去，脑内迅速分析方才的恶战。他也算是新生代向导中的佼佼者了，虽然目前精神力只有A级，部里一般的哨兵已经不能奈他何了，这次任务给他配备的哨兵也是A级，前期准备缜密周到，一切按部就班，这是所有人都不会觉得有问题的一次任务。  
但是，任务失败了，哨兵被人用一根直径八厘米的钢筋从下颚骨穿透天灵盖，他给哨兵铸造的精神壁垒被完全粉碎，并直接影响到了他本人的精神图景。青年从未受到如此重的创伤，他的精神图景一度濒临崩溃，就算在进R.A.G的测试里被向导部门的BO双S狠狠虐了一把也没有到如此地步。向导直接对向导进行精神摧毁和通过哨兵对向导进行完全是两个概念，那起码是一个双S级向导放肆而毫无保留的攻击，他甚至不能肯定他可怜的哨兵是先被钢筋刺穿还是先精神领域全面崩溃而死。万幸的是他在撤退的时候耍了点小聪明，用并不高明却巧妙的障眼法蒙蔽了那个高阶向导，不然他是不可能活到现在的。  
青年深吸一口气睁开了双眼，决定先通知部里，在他的精神图景濒临崩溃的时候所有常规意识链全部断开，部里应该还不知道他是否活着。他挣扎地想扶着墙壁站起来，腰腹处传来一阵剧痛，他动作迟缓地低下头去，看到一个狰狞的伤口，深红色的血液已经覆盖了地上四五块青石砖。他感到自己的温度在一点一点流失，身边的白唇鹿不安地用鼻尖蹭着他，原本明显的轮廓也开始慢慢模糊。  
该死。青年咬了咬牙，他甚至不知道这个伤口是什么时候有的，看来那个双S级向导在攻击他精神图景的同时还顺带麻痹了他的感官，他很可能带着这个伤口逃了一路，那么没过多久就会有人循着血迹追上来，不用等天亮他就会死在这个毫不起眼的小城市里。  
他歪倒下去，精神体已经完全消失不见了，他能感到自己向来强大敏锐的精神力削减到连常人都不如，因为直到他看到一双黑色的靴子出现在他眼前，他都没有意识到有人靠近。他凭着最后一点力气向上看去，是个高大的男人，脸因为逆光完全看不清，只有男人嘴里叼着的烟头明明灭灭，还有倒映着那点火光、在暗处也亮得极有侵略性的眼睛。  
青年一怔，勉强上升到一半的精神触手也丧失了最佳的刺探时机，他无声地骂了句脏话，彻底失去了意识。

二、  
在睁开眼睛之前，他用精神触手探知了他所处的地方，一间不出50平米的小屋，他占据了屋子里唯一的一张床，目前屋子里没有人，他的伤被做了简单的处理，沾了血的绷带和止血药粉还放在床头柜上。他尝试着把触手往外探了探，方圆一公里之内没有能力者，他应该是安全的。但是现在他还是很虚弱，无法探知更远的范围，他想了想，还是把精神体放了出来。之前威风凛凛的雄鹿因为他精神图景受损的关系退化成了幼年的样子，一双能甩开豺狼的大鹿角现在只剩下短短两个小段，战斗力跟他一样弱得可以忽略不计，不过放放哨应该没什么问题。  
他摸了摸小鹿的脑袋，翻身下床，找到这间屋子里最值钱的一样东西——一台十一年前生产的光脑，在R.A.G时他连看都懒得看一眼的老古董。他再次确定屋主资产的贫瘠，十一年前的光脑，现在拿去金属回收站都要打折了。他快速地开机、演算、编程，古董机似乎从未承受过如此快速而专业的操作，发出了不堪重负的噪音。他皱了皱眉，毫不怜惜地一巴掌拍上主机，一直在蜗牛爬的绿色进度条受惊似的跑到了终点，他终于联进了R.A.G的虚拟安全屋。  
空无一人，连平时驻扎在这里的联络专员都不见踪影。屋子中央的光脑屏幕和精神图景感应器都亮着，他迟疑了一会儿，还是将精神触手探了过去。  
有一条给他的语音消息，是同在向导部门的、他的好友Nine九小时前留给他的。  
“兔子跑了。”  
他还没来得及惊讶，精神图景就接收到了来自精神体的警告。他迅速抹掉Nine的留言退出虚拟网络，下一秒屋子的铁门就被打开，他费了好大的劲才制止住下意识扎出去的精神触手，要知道普通人要是挨他这么一下攻击，意识崩溃都算是轻的了。  
是那天那个男人，毫无疑问，也是屋子的主人，大发慈悲从路边把他捡回家的那位。此时男人好像并没有意识到他差一点就会神经崩溃，只是站在门口盯着他看，用那双在黑暗中也亮得惊人的眼睛。屋子里没有开灯，楼道里那点昏暗的灯光几乎被男人高大的身形完全挡住，他竟然莫名觉得有些压力——这让他觉得可笑，因为他是能力者，而男人只是一个普通人。  
他挥开这点奇怪的感觉，觉得自己作为受惠人应该先说点什么，比如自我介绍。  
“你好，谢谢你救了我，我叫沈昌珉。”  
回应他的是铁门被关上了巨响，沈昌珉小幅度地一震，一直守在屋外的精神体也跃进屋来，警惕地守在他身边。然而男人自然是看不到屋子里多了一头鹿，他大踏步向沈昌珉走来，一手握住沈昌珉的胳膊肘把他拉开，露出正显示着桌面的光脑。他侧过头，语气冷漠生硬，“没有人教过你，不能乱动别人的东西吗？”  
沈昌珉的胳膊还被他拽着，大腿抵着冷硬的桌缘，两个人几乎是紧贴着，沈昌珉都能看见男人黑曜石一般的眼睛里有自己的倒影。他从不知道一个普通人也能散发出如此骇人的气场，甚至他敢打赌，R.A.G哨兵部门里几个新手不发动能力都没有这个男人像哨兵。  
可“像”是“像”，男人完全就是个普通人，沈昌珉甚至都不用动手，只要用用脑子，他就会轻则头疼重则脑瘫。当然沈昌珉也不会这样做，能力者无故攻击普通人是要坐牢的，何况男人在某种意义上还是他的救命恩人。所以他只是顿了顿，分出一点精力安抚在他身边刨着地就差上去给男人一蹄子的鹿，口齿清晰地重复了一遍刚才说的话。  
“谢谢你救了我，我叫沈昌珉。”  
男人沉默了一会，松开手，回身把客厅的灯打开，“郑允浩。”  
小屋顶上安着的老旧环形灯管并没有释放出多么亮堂的光，却让沈昌珉第一次真正地看清楚郑允浩的样子。利落的黑色短发，逼人的锋利五官，黑色背心和工装裤，还有上次看到的那双黑色靴子，沈昌珉见过那么多的哨兵，稍一打量就敢肯定郑允浩的身体素质绝对够格做一个优质哨兵，不过他看上去已经二十好几，至今没觉醒的话以后的日子也只能散发散发雄性荷尔蒙而不是哨兵素了。  
普通人，很安全。暮歌这样的小城市，也很安全。想到这里，他咧开嘴，标准地露出八颗牙，“你好，郑先生，很高兴认识你，接下去的日子也要多多打扰了。”

三、  
将鸡蛋在锅缘一敲打开蛋壳，蛋黄和蛋清迫不及待地扑倒在冒着热烟的油锅底，幸福地摊成一个金灿灿的太阳，然而，煎蛋人的心情并没有那么愉悦。毕竟郑允浩50平米的小屋不配备厨房和盥洗室，沈昌珉连煎个蛋都要去走廊上的公用厨房，此刻他正站在狭窄的走廊里煎鸡蛋，连喜欢呆在他身边的精神体都不满居住地的狭小，跑去外面散步了。  
沈昌珉把鸡蛋盛到盘子里，又煎了两根香肠，郑允浩从走廊那头的盥洗室里出来，就穿了条洗得发白的牛仔裤，头发还在滴着水。沈昌珉瞅了一眼郑允浩精壮结实的上半身，心里想着就算这一层只有我们两个住你也不能够这样把公共场地当自己家吧。显然那位半裸的先生不会听到他内心的腹诽，依然是那副101号扑克脸从沈昌珉身后经过。  
事实上，不仅是这一层，整栋楼就只有郑允浩一个住户，不过这种奇葩现象并不能阻止沈昌珉在郑允浩家占个沙发的决心。其实郑允浩从未对沈昌珉的行为有所表态，对屋里多了个人也没有表现出任何不适应，沈昌珉甚至怀疑郑允浩是不是缺乏与外界沟通的神经，成天都是一张没有表情的脸，说话也以字计数。郑允浩是机械修理师，白天并不经常在家，有时候还要加夜班，这让沈昌珉有了很大程度的自由。他已经和Nine联系上了，得到的消息和之前那条留言透露的讯息一样，塔内部出了很大的麻烦，哨兵部门土崩瓦解，新势力掌权后向导部门也受到了牵连，之前那次失败的任务就是和这件事有着密不可分的关系。沈昌珉虽然没有明确表示站队，可他的导师是前任哨兵领袖的向导，这让沈昌珉也成了狙击的对象。  
被狙击的人默默断掉虚拟网络，他的导师每次出任务都会和所有人包括他切断联系，这次任务出了也有大半年了，他倒是想问问他知不知道自家哨兵的政权被颠覆了。  
总而言之，R.A.G向导部门的大好青年沈昌珉，现在成了塔重金通缉的对象，所有在R.A.G登记过的能力者都将寻找他、剿灭他。他托腮想了想，又敲了一个鸡蛋进锅，他决定招呼郑允浩在家吃饭，他要麻烦他的日子，估计还长着呢。  
在郑允浩连续三天下班回家都能吃上新鲜饭菜之后，终于主动开了一次口，“你做的？”  
“这栋楼你能找出第三个生物吗？”沈昌珉淡定地夹了一筷子菜，伏在他脚边的白唇鹿不满地吸了吸鼻子。  
郑允浩抬眼看了看他，没有接话。  
“毕竟我没有钱。”沈昌珉自顾自说下去，“做点家务抵房租吧。”  
郑允浩看向今天刚出现在古董光脑旁的最新一代光脑，锃光瓦亮一看就很高能的样子，和边上落着灰尘的古董机呈现鲜明对比。  
“如你所见，我身上所有的钱都拿来买那个了。”  
“你还配置了精神图景传感器。你是能力者。”  
沈昌珉脚边的白唇鹿警惕地站了起来，还没有完全恢复长度的鹿角笔直地对准郑允浩。  
“你知道精神图景传感器。”沈昌珉迅速从壁垒中伸出几根神经触手，面上却是淡定的模样，连筷子都没有放下。  
“自然，我修过很多台。”郑允浩抬眼，微上挑的眼睛直直地看着他，那一刹那沈昌珉有一种错觉，郑允浩似乎能看到他伸出精神触手，一副满是戒备和杀意的模样。  
“那你呢，”沈昌珉问道，“你是普通人，还是能力者。”  
“你感觉不到吗。”郑允浩将问题抛了回来。该死的他当然能感觉到，感觉到郑允浩就是一个彻彻底底的普通人。沈昌珉垂下眼不再与郑允浩对视，所有精神触手也都撤了回来，显得有些恹恹。  
“是，我能感觉得到。”  
直到这顿饭结束都没有人再说话。沈昌珉颇有些破罐破摔的味道，所以在后来郑允浩问他是哨兵还是向导的时候爽快地回答了，他无法判定把这些告诉郑允浩是不是正确的，但直觉告诉他，还是让郑允浩知道比较好。他也说不上来为什么，大概郑允浩是他见过的最像能力者的普通人吧。  
而事实也证明，让房东知道他的真实身份并不是什么坏事。

四、  
沈昌珉曾经以为，普通人越多的地方对能力者来说越是安全，塔的向导理论培训也是这么说的。而现下，不知道是理论和实际差距甚大，还是沈昌珉小看了R.A.G重金悬赏的诱惑力，他被狙击了，在本市客流量最大的超市里。  
对方是两个B级哨兵，放在以前沈昌珉闭着眼都能搞定的对手，在此时却对沈昌珉造成了不小的麻烦。他猫着腰在货架间游走，希望拖延时间到本地相关部门出动，毕竟在普通人聚集的地方动用异能并对普通人造成潜在威胁是不被允许的。所以他没有作任何反击，甚至没有放出自己的精神体，竭力让场面看上去只是两个哨兵失控。  
纵然民众都知道能力者的存在，但是当一切摆在眼前的时候，场面还是让人觉得有些玄幻。他们只能看到一排排货架莫名其妙的倒塌，该下落的物体又被看不见的东西撞离了它原有的运动轨道。超市里的人实在太多，顾客撤离的速度远远跟不上两个哨兵的破坏速度，混乱中有人被倒塌的货架砸伤，货架上尖锐的金属刺进他的腹腔，深红的血液很快流了一地，场面瞬间失控。  
沈昌珉心中暗骂，暮歌的塔分支也太没有效率了，换做在R.A.G直管的辖区内，那两个在普通人面前无端使用异能的哨兵早就被拿下了。他一遍遍警告自己不能出手，一旦他在大庭广众之下发动向导的能力，暮歌的塔分支绝对跟着那两个哨兵一起追捕他。越来越多的普通人在混乱中受伤，他却只能凭借体能尽可能地帮助他们避免伤害，这无疑减弱了他行动的速度，在他改变路线伸手捞过一个小女孩以免她被散落的铁罐头砸中之后，哨兵的精神体——一只游隼发现了他，在他的头顶发出一声兴奋的怪叫，几乎是同时，一颗子弹擦着沈昌珉的耳朵尖飞了过去。巨大的枪响声让超市里静默了一秒，随后从人群中爆发出了绝望的尖叫，沈昌珉仅仅惊愕了一瞬就被巨大的力量掀倒在了地上，另一个哨兵的美洲豹已经抓住了他，腰腹处刚开始愈合的伤口骤然撕裂，那两个哨兵离他只有一条走廊的距离。  
没办法了。  
沈昌珉咬咬牙，就在他要放出精神体的那一刹那，死死制住他的美洲豹突然撤开了爪子，后退两步转身跑开，近在咫尺的哨兵也不再靠近。沈昌珉翻身起来，顺手扯过架子上的毛巾按住伤口不让血液外流，他不知道那两个哨兵出了什么问题，但当务之急是混到人群中赶紧撤退。超市外已经停满了警车和救护车，塔分支的人也已经赶到了，沈昌珉忙不迭地建立起精神壁垒，和一小队哨兵擦身而过，像一个受到惊吓的普通人一般接受了医疗队的临时治疗。而如果此时他能伸出一条精神触手仔仔细细地将方才那两个哨兵的位置探知一遍，他会发现那里曾经出现过第三个哨兵。  
不过现在，沈昌珉已经回到了家里，这时他无比庆幸郑允浩住在一幢空楼里，这给半身都是血迹的他避免了诸多麻烦。他关上门，利落地脱掉站了血而变得黏糊的T恤，一转身却发现郑允浩在家，坐在沙发上看着他。  
半裸的沈昌珉一秒懵逼，照道理现在郑允浩应该在修理厂上班。他想了想还是决定不把T恤穿回去，那样显得有点矫情，而且他也不想再让那血糊糊的玩意儿上身，现在他应该去盥洗室清理一下自己，但房子的主人就坐在那里直勾勾地盯着他，他居然有些挪不开步子。  
争气点啊沈昌珉！你是向导，而那个看上去气势逼人的家伙只是个普！通！人！沈昌珉开始给自己做心里建设，他觉得自己该淡定地去洗完换完再出来跟郑允浩解释，而事实上他的嘴巴已经先思想一步，告诉郑允浩他在从超市回来的路上出了点意外，伤口裂开了。  
郑允浩点了点头，“那东西呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你说你去超市了，买的东西呢？”  
沈昌珉沉着冷静地思考了半分钟，举起手里没扔掉的、用来堵伤口的、血呼啦的毛巾，“只剩这个了，其他都掉在半路了。”  
郑允浩依然面无表情地看着他，沈昌珉干笑两声，甩开毛巾，“我在超市里被两个哨兵追捕了。”  
直到沈昌珉说完了全过程，郑允浩都没什么反应。沈昌珉有些烦躁，他觉得郑允浩大概是不想继续收留他了，毕竟他算是个通缉犯，很有可能牵连到他，而郑允浩显然也不是什么有圣母心的人。他皱了皱眉，想着要不自己先开口算了，抬眼间却发现郑允浩面前的矮桌上堆着一些沾血的绷带。  
“你受伤了？”  
“小伤。”郑允浩回的言简意赅，同时他的左手张了张，沈昌珉发现他的掌心有一道不浅的伤口，随着五指一动，又有新的血液渗了出来。  
沈昌珉刚想说什么，突然感到从尾椎处窜上一股电流，身体开始莫名发热，不熟悉的感觉蔓延到开去，甚至隐隐有脱力的迹象。他后退两步，赤裸的后背撞到冰凉的铁门，激得他浑身一抖，随即膝下一软滑了下去，坐在地上大口喘气，攥着铁架的手因为用力过度而微微颤抖。  
他居然，在这个时候，发结合热了。

TBC


	2. Possibility(5-7)

五、  
沈昌珉呆愣了一瞬，这不合常理，他来暮歌执行任务前已经打过了抑制剂，现在还远远没到失效的时候，这栋楼里别说哨兵，除了他和郑允浩连个人都没有，更别提有什么能扰乱他的哨兵素了。然而他也知道现在不是追根究底的时候，如果他不立刻采取行动，那就等着他身上散发出的信息素引来方圆几公里的哨兵让他一挑多了。  
“你怎么了？”  
沈昌珉喘着粗气艰难地抬头，郑允浩已经蹲在了他的面前，眼神清明，神色亦没有太大的变化。沈昌珉扯了扯嘴角，郑允浩伸出手似乎想要扶他，他只闻到一股血腥味，催动着他体内的热流愈发剧烈地在四肢百骸中奔腾。他的精神体趴伏在他的脚边，早就失去了意识。  
到底怎么回事！沈昌珉努力保持意识的清醒，所有的抵抗在汹涌的天性前却是徒劳。恍惚间他突然想起来自己随身带着的急救包里还有两支高浓度抑制剂，那本是为了防止在出任务时突发结合热而准备的，现在不得不拿出来救急了。他反手抓住郑允浩的衣襟，哆嗦着嘴唇告诉他抑制剂所在的位置。  
“你这么了解能力者，一定知道我现在是什么情况。”沈昌珉压抑着颤抖的尾音，语速极快，“我会引来方圆几公里的哨兵，在你还没来得及把我扔出去之前他们就会找到这里，他们没有理性可言，如果你不想死，就快点找到那两管抑制剂！”  
郑允浩没有答话，也没有行动。沈昌珉在那刹那居然有些害怕，他现在几乎没有反抗的力量，刚才吓唬这个普通人也是为了自己不被当做麻烦丢到大街上——发结合热的向导就像强力春药，更何况是他这样的体质，他不敢想象自己的下场。  
“郑允浩，算我求你。”沈昌珉迅速转变战略，仰着头望向俯视他的男人，既然郑允浩不吃硬的，那他就示弱，“我不想死在那些人手里，我——”  
郑允浩收回手，失去意识的沈昌珉倒在他的怀里，属于向导的甜腻香气愈发肆无忌惮地在狭小的空间里乱窜。他垂下眸子，目光停在沈昌珉露出的修长后颈上，那里因为他刚才的一捏而泛红，几节颈椎骨将肤色健康的皮肤顶出圆润的弧度。  
他用指腹摩挲着那处，黑暗中有什么东西出现在了房间里，趴伏在地的小鹿微微动了动。

规律的生物钟让沈昌珉到点就清醒了过来，但是他没有睁眼，而是在等待电子闹钟的召唤。  
今天要到导师那里去汇报工作，虽然他的导师不务正业很多年，但确实是站在向导界顶峰的男人；希望这次去别碰到哨兵领袖，上次被迫看了三个小时候的秀恩爱直播，害得他一出门就到处找眼药水儿；再出一次任务他就能休假了，攒了大半年的假期他可得休足了，坚决不回塔里给他导师打白工……  
等等，闹钟怎么还没有响？  
沈昌珉睁开眼，入目的不是他在塔的宿舍，而是一个简陋狭小的屋子，破旧的窗帘没能阻挡晨光的倾泻，他眨了眨眼睛，看到睡在沙发上的男人，断片的记忆终于开始陆陆续续地回到他的脑海。  
很好，显然郑允浩找到了抑制剂，帮他渡过了难关。沈昌珉感受了一下全身，一切正常，精神充沛，除了后颈疼之外。  
最后郑允浩是把他打晕了吧？沈昌珉揉着脖子起身，心想这人下手还真是不留情，不过那时候把他打晕是非常正确的选择，他自己都不确定发热期的自己会做出什么事来。双脚刚沾地，沙发上的男人就醒了，一双漆黑的瞳仁直勾勾地看着他，眼中丝毫没有一个刚刚睡醒的人该有的惺忪。  
沈昌珉再次腹诽，大哥您真的只是一个普通人吗！  
“我没事了，谢谢你。”沈昌珉从不指望郑允浩会先开口说话，“早饭想吃什么？”  
男人沉默了一会儿，“老样子就行。”  
二十分钟后，两个人面对面吃上了早饭，郑允浩的盘子里比往常多了个煎鸡蛋。他抬眼看沈昌珉，后者笑眯眯地托着腮，“谢礼。”  
郑允浩一声不吭地把早饭吃完，才说了句“一餐吃一个就够了，下次不要浪费粮食。”  
沈昌珉抽了抽嘴角，“郑允浩，有没有人说过你这人真的很没意思？”  
男人起身，取过挂在墙上的皮夹克，今天他当班。就在沈昌珉感慨真是无趣的时候，已经走到门口的男人突然开口，“你的包里只有两支抑制剂，你最好保证之前的情况不会出现三次。”  
“不然你就把我扔出去吗？”沈昌珉口气轻快，郑允浩侧头回视他，刀刻斧凿的侧脸，微微上挑的眼眸，光是站在那里就有一股无形的压力。  
“你可以试试。”  
关门声后，屋内的青年慢慢收起脸上的笑容，男人的直觉非常敏锐，虽然他可能不是完全了解向导的发热期，但他已然意识到沈昌珉身上的抑制剂只剩下一支，如果沈昌珉不早作打算，等第二支抑制剂也失效的时候，也会给他带来非常大的麻烦。  
真是新鲜的感觉。沈昌珉推开跟前几乎没有动过的早餐，在这个哨兵和向导数量极端不对等的时代，向导几乎被所有人当做珍稀动物一样供着，特别是像他这样的，虽然R.A.G里知情者也只是少数，但三S级向导TONY唯一的徒弟这个身份就足以让他在塔里占有一席之地。  
而他现在，会变成一个普通人的麻烦。  
对了，抑制剂。  
沈昌珉打开光脑，之前他一直忽视了这个问题。眼下他不可能跟在塔里一样轻而易举地拿到抑制剂，而这次不期而至的发热期让他感受到了危机。自觉醒以来，他一直严格按照TONY给他制定的时间表注射抑制剂，三S级向导给出的注射方案当然不可能只是定期注射这么简单，所有抑制剂的浓度都是经过TONY亲自计算和推演的，能在不影响向导正常生理状态的情况下将抑制功效发挥到最大化，并且抑制效果一旦减弱沈昌珉就会有所感觉，能及时采取措施，这种药力突然失效、毫无预警发情的情况从未出现过。  
沈昌珉不相信偶然，一定是有什么他不知道的不确定因素出现了。更麻烦的是，这次郑允浩给他注射的是高浓度抑制剂，这会使他体内的抗药性大大增强，TONY给他排的注射浓度怕是不能再用了。  
这次，他要自己解决抑制剂的问题。

六、  
抑制剂作为政府严格把控的禁药，只通过塔向能力者定向提供，特别是向导的抑制剂，每一支的配发都需要经过层层审批，使用的条件更是严苛至极。帝国一直不倡导向导使用抑制剂，早几年更是由极端的“向导顺应天性”理论控制主流思想，掌权者一度主持停产了向导抑制剂，直到陆续有高阶向导宁可自杀也不愿和政府安排的哨兵结合，当时R.A.G的领导者和民间向导保护组织通过极力斡旋才逐渐复产。虽然后来政府经过大换血，彼时对向导的极端思想已成为过去，但总的来说向导作为延长哨兵寿命、提高其战力的关键所在，同时还是繁衍能力者的枢纽，这个原本就稀少的群体依然不被提倡频繁使用抑制剂。  
沈昌珉自觉醒以来，因为跟了一个好导师，从来不担心抑制剂的问题，TONY的私人实验室最不缺的就是向导抑制剂。他现在相当庆幸自己跟着导师的那几年还算踏实勤奋，起码防患于未然地掌握了向导抑制剂的制作方法，只要有仪器和原料，过程并不复杂。  
仪器他有办法搞到，大部分原料收集起来也不算太困难，只有两样药剂无法通过现有的市面途径获取，而没有那两样，做出来的抑制剂顶多只能当镇静剂使。沈昌珉只得耐下性子，一边做着前期工作，一边想办法拿到那两样药剂。  
沈昌珉没有直接在郑允浩那只有五十来平米的小屋里开工，而是选择了上一层的一间空屋。他已经摸熟了郑允浩的上班时间，通常郑允浩刚骑着摩托车离开他的视线他就跑去楼上，差不多到点了再下来做饭，乒乒乓乓一副热火朝天的忙活样子迎接郑允浩的归来。沈昌珉觉得自己已经有点了解郑允浩了，这个男人对工作绝对是超级认真负责的态度，因为他从来不会早退一秒，就算是满月节这种全民给自己放假的节日，他依然还是按照计划进度在修理厂拧完最后一个螺丝钉才会回家。至于为什么选择瞒着男人偷偷配制药剂，沈昌珉只能说是本能驱使他这么做，虽然他知道就郑允浩那三棍子扪不出一句话的脾气，除非把他家房子炸了，不然估计也不会有什么反应。  
托爱岗敬业的郑允浩的福，沈昌珉的抑制剂做的很快，只差最后两样药剂就完成了。而他已经得到了消息，“独角兽”回到了暮歌。  
沈昌珉觉得自己的运气还算不错，虽然任务失败又被自己人坑，也好歹把他坑在了暮歌。这座小城虽然风气糜烂毫不起眼，表面上看经济落后得一塌糊涂，实际上确是帝国最大的黑市所在，那纵横交错的烟花柳巷深处不知藏匿着多少地下交易点，又有多少黑市大佬隐藏在那些慵懒度日的市民中间，所牵扯到的势力更是错综复杂。沈昌珉选择留在暮歌，表面上看是因为走投无路投奔郑允浩，其实是因为这个。  
在这里，连政府的势力都会被牵绊，更别说塔了。纵观整个帝国，也只有在暮歌，R.A.G才不敢肆无忌惮地追杀他。离上次遇到那两个哨兵已经十多日，沈昌珉并没有遭受到新的袭击，很大的可能就是当地的不明势力阻挡了R.A.G的深入调查，毕竟失控的哨兵伤害到了无辜的市民，暮歌真正的掌权者不会任由塔继续动作。  
而现在，“独角兽”也回到了暮歌，沈昌珉再一次觉得自己当初的决定真是无比正确，就算给郑允浩当了那么久的田螺姑娘也无比正确。  
作为帝国最大的黑市，药贩子自然不会放过这个庞大的交易市场，暮歌在好几年前就已经是帝国最大的药剂走私中心，吞吐的流量几乎占到整个帝国的80%，其中“独角兽”代表的势力就占了九成。沈昌珉所需要的药剂，别说一两支了，只要提供足够的报酬，“独角兽”能够成箱成箱的给你弄来。  
沈昌珉深吸一口气，抬头看了看眼前这家古董店破败的招牌，掀开面前灰扑扑的门帘，迈步而入。

七、  
沈昌珉说了通行口令，佝偻着身子的古董店阿婆丝毫不避讳地在他面前打开了各类机关，将他引到一个非常大的房间。阿婆推开门的时候沈昌珉有一瞬的闪神，因为房间从墙面到地砖都是白色的，连摆放其中的家具都是清一色的白，包括放置在房间中央的长桌以及上面的烛台和餐具，都是没有一丝杂色的白。  
也正因如此，坐在长桌一端主座上、一身黑衣的男子，就显得特别扎眼。很显然，那就是地下药剂市场的老大，“独角兽”Lay。Lay比沈昌珉想象中的要年轻许多，清秀面孔上一直带着若有若无的笑意，周身儒雅的气场也不像是拿捏着药剂黑市命脉的大鳄，而更像是研究学术的读书人。  
“张先生。”  
Lay点点头，很快就有侍者上前，为沈昌珉拉开了长桌另一端的白色高背椅。沈昌珉能感知到这名侍者是一个哨兵，而侍者也还不避讳地带着他的精神体，一只灰毛苔原狼。只是当侍者靠近他的时候，那只体格健硕的苔原狼不知为何没有上前，而是趴在五米多远的地方  
而且，好像还在微微发抖？  
沈昌珉看了眼站在自己身边还没有完全恢复成年模样的白唇鹿，随后将目光转向Lay，刚想开口却发现Lay若有所思地看着那名侍者，他心下一紧，难道他也发现了？  
不，不可能，据他所知，Lay是一个普通人，就算凭着对药剂市场的把控让一大批能力者为他效命，Lay应该还是无法看到处在高纬度的精神体，应该是那名哨兵也表现出了什么情绪才让Lay注意，毕竟精神体和能力者之间是存在通感的。  
“沈先生，请问有什么可以帮到您的。”思量间，Lay已经将目光转向他，语气平淡，似乎什么也没有发生。  
“我需要两支15ml的MA15-5和一支50ml的PX384。”  
Lay挑了挑眉，“MA15-5和PX384，向导抑制剂。”  
“没错。”一开始沈昌珉就没打算瞒着Lay，他也瞒不过，“是向导抑制剂。”  
“沈先生，您是否知道，私自配置向导抑制剂，就算是像您这样优秀的向导，都有很大可能被送进监狱。”   
“我很清楚。”沈昌珉微微点头，“如果配置抑制剂是合法的，我也不会到这里找您。”  
“说的也是。”Lay单手托腮，眼底透着一丝玩味，“那么，既然您能找到这里，那您一定清楚我的规矩。”  
“我没有钱。”沈昌珉摊摊手，“但是我有一个消息。”  
“沈先生，您知道MA15-5和PX384现在是什么市价吗。”Lay眼底的玩味更甚，“单单一支15ML的PX384，就能买下三分之一个暮歌城。”  
“我知道。”  
“恕我直言，我实在想象不出还有什么对我来说价值连城的消息。”  
沈昌珉拿起放在自己面前的纸笔，写了两行字，放在侍者手中的托盘上。  
“别忘了我是从‘塔’里出来的，张先生。”  
Lay拿过侍者呈上的纸条，只扫了一眼便收起了眼底的玩味，连面上一直带着的若有若无的笑容都消失得干净。  
“我找了四年都没有找到，凭什么相信你给的消息，就是真的？”  
“我现在是一个被迫身藏暮歌的通缉犯，张先生，”沈昌珉弯了弯唇角，“消息的真假您三天就能验证，得罪您，对我而言没什么好处。”  
房间内陷入了沉默，沈昌珉暗暗攥紧了拳头。他这一招也是铤而走险，毕竟 “独角兽”和那个人的传言连Nine都不能确定真假，而且时间过去了那么久，他也不确定这个消息对Lay来说还是不是“价值连城”。如果他再背运一些，因为这个而激怒了Lay，就他现在这个状态，就算拼劲全力也不一定能全身而退。  
然而他没有别的选择，只能一搏，他已经定位好了周围所有哨兵的位置，一旦形势不对，他只能先下手为强了。  
Lay并没有考虑太久，他用指关节叩了叩桌面，很快有人呈上一个外形不起眼的黑色匣子。  
“里面是两支MA15-5，”Lay沉声道，“PX384我暂时没有现货，两天后你过来拿。”  
“凭您的势力去打探彦雪城的消息，一天就够了。”  
Lay眯了眯眼，“沈先生不愧是R.A.G的精英，一天之后，我会派人把药剂送到您府上。”  
“不用了，我自己来拿。”沈昌珉起身拿过匣子，欠了欠身，“告辞。”  
“沈先生。”Lay叫住了他，“如果他真的在那里，今后您要的一切药品，只要我能拿到，一定双手奉上。”  
沈昌珉有些惊诧的回身，Lay朝他笑了笑，唇角映出一个梨涡，“因为这个消息对我来说，是无价之宝。”

城郊的修理厂。  
男人认真地拧完了最后一个螺丝钉，将螺丝刀和手套丢在一边，沉默地找了个废旧的轮胎坐下，从兜里掏出烟点上。  
今天郑允浩手上的活儿并不多，需要他检修的这些发动机其实也没多大毛病，他要做的只是把几个损坏的零件换掉，然后把机器弄干净就算完事。他现在所在的工作间在修理厂的最里面，本该跟他一块收拾这批发动机的工友半个小时前找了借口溜号，估计到下班都不会回来了。  
他吸了一口烟，盯着工装裤上的油渍看了一会儿，眉头不可察觉地皱了皱。  
“允浩哥。”  
郑允浩没动，来人从阴影中走出来，是一个穿着简单的黑色T恤和牛仔裤的年轻人，身形颀长，压低的帽檐看不清他的长相。郑允浩继续有一口没一口抽他的烟，青年便垂首站在一边待他抽完，亮红色的火光明明灭灭，工作间陷入了沉默，只听见外面机器轰轰的运作声。  
“说。”  
“基本已经可以确定，LEADER还活着，只是被软禁了。”  
郑允浩将手中燃尽的烟头扔到地上，用脚尖碾了碾，“能把你逼到亲自来找我，也是能耐。”  
“所有的通讯线路都被控制了，包括当时开通的那三条。”青年顿了顿，“事实上，是帝都的所有通讯都被控制了，而我正好在临城执行任务。”  
郑允浩拍拍身边的旧轮胎，青年一愣，随即坐了过去。  
“Agosto没有跟你一起过来。”  
“是。”  
“这个修理厂，一共53名工人，里面有7个哨兵。”  
青年侧过脸看他，“可是我……”  
“‘哨兵和向导结合之后，哨兵的一部分探测天性会被向导所取代’，”郑允浩淡淡道，“刚才跟我在一个工作间工作的同事就是其中一个，如果我没有想办法把他支走，你已经暴露了。”  
青年迅速起身，站得笔直地朝郑允浩颔首，“是我疏忽了。”  
“想办法再建立一条线路，你自己来太冒险了。”  
“是。”青年抬眼看向他，“还有一件事，允浩哥。”  
“说。”  
青年俯下身，小声而快速地跟郑允浩说完，行了简礼便悄然离开。  
郑允浩坐在那里，直到夕阳西下，修理厂的工人陆陆续续地交班，车间的照灯一盏盏地打开，而原本要跟他交班的工人不知为何也没有来上班，只有他这一间还处在黑暗之中。机器的运转声和工人们的交谈声依然是这里永不改变的背景音，只是这一晚，还间歇能听到属于兽类的低吼声。  
只是，方圆几公里内，再没有人能听到这个声音。

TBC


	3. Possibility(25)车

二十五、  
沈昌珉的精神图景是一片海。  
其实这并不寻常，一般来说，能力者的精神图景是精神体的栖息地，更确切地说，精神体是由精神图景孕育出来的，而沈昌珉的白唇鹿显然并不是海洋生物。但也正因为是海，沈昌珉的精神图景十分稳定，偶尔掀起的海浪推不了多远就会重归平静，为哨兵做疏导时也不用太担心负面情绪会过多干扰到他，没有什么是海包容不了的。  
而现在向来平静的海域正掀起惊涛骇浪，结合热来势汹汹。郑允浩给他的临时标记效果太强了，结合热一直都没有再发作的迹象，加上疲于逃避追捕，后期他都忘了抑制剂这码事，可现在他是三S级的向导，精神力今非昔比，标记会失效也在情理之中。  
郑允浩稳稳地接住他，沈昌珉低着头，双手抓住他的衬衫袖子，用力到骨节都在泛白。他在忍，他不想这么快在郑允浩面前服软，他应该面无表情地甩门而去，而不是半扑在人家怀里，连站都站不稳。  
可惜本能并不是可以肆意违背的，精神图景剧烈震动，海浪疯狂地拍打强行筑起的、全封闭的精神壁垒，沈昌珉的额发已经被汗水沁湿，他竭力抑制自己的颤抖，下唇被自己磨出血丝，下一刻被人托起了下巴，哨兵黑曜石般的眸子闪着深沉的光。  
“昌珉。”  
这是郑允浩第一次叫他的名，哨兵强悍的气息覆了上来，同时入侵的还有郑允浩的精神图景，沈昌珉的精神壁垒在高匹配的精神力面前愉悦地遵循本能土崩瓦解，两股强大的精神力纠缠在了一起，海浪拍上了荒原，润泽了皲裂焦黑的土地。  
黑暗哨兵不需要向导，可不代表当他沉浸在向导温和纯净的精神力中时会不屑一顾，那是郑允浩觉醒以来从未体验过的感觉，无生气的荒原开始绽放绿意，灰红色的天空逐渐透露光明，连插在地上的、密密麻麻的半损兵器，都收敛了它们的杀气。  
他不再需要压抑自己，怀中的向导就该是他的一部分。  
沈昌珉陷进了柔软的床垫，郑允浩温柔而不容拒绝地亲吻着他，轻薄的卫衣被卷到胸口，宽松地家居裤滑到胯骨之下，柔韧的窄腰完全被包裹在郑允浩的掌心。他太瘦了，哨兵单手就能托起他的后腰，指尖正好能嵌进腰窝，沈昌珉的呼吸急促了一瞬，却完全没有躲开的可能。精神图景的融合还在继续，郑允浩的哨兵素铺天盖地地笼着他，沈昌珉每一寸肌肤都在贪婪地呼吸，他的手搭在郑允浩的肩上，他想推开他，可本能不允许他这么做。  
这是世上最适合他的哨兵，他们本该是一体的，没有什么能阻挡他们再融合。  
家居裤被甩在了床脚，郑允浩没有停止亲吻自己的向导，碍事的卫衣褪到臂弯便缠住了沈昌珉的手臂，他抬着手，弓着腰，双腿被强势地打开，郑允浩一手捞着他的膝弯，一手握住他的腰，身体不听使唤地兴奋起来，自发地迎合着身上的哨兵。郑允浩的指节埋进了他的后穴，沈昌珉羞耻地闭上眼睛，可黑暗愈发凸显了身体的感觉，他能清晰地感觉到郑允浩不疾不徐地开拓着自己，骨节分明的手指按压着柔软的内壁，干涩的软肉渐渐变得潮湿，手指慢慢地加入，饶有兴趣地探索着，脖颈、肩头、锁骨留下了红紫的吻痕和浅淡的牙印，左边的乳珠湿漉漉地挺立着，右边的正在被哨兵含在嘴里，犬齿厮磨着最敏感脆弱的地方。  
他知道郑允浩是在想办法让自己放松，可是他不想再这样放松下去了。沈昌珉睁开眼，腿弯一勾搭上了郑允浩的腰背，郑允浩抬起头，就看到自己的向导面色绯红，漂亮的鹿眼瞅着他，眼角被娇艳的玫瑰花汁浸润，眼底漾着清亮的水光。  
“要做就快点。”  
别再折磨我了。沈昌珉咽下了后半句话，自暴自弃地将另外一条腿也搭了上去，郑允浩渴求着他，他自己又何尝不是。无关向导本能，他早就知道自己喜欢郑允浩。  
郑允浩眸色沉沉地看着他，随后勾起了唇角。沈昌珉有一瞬的忡怔，印象里郑允浩不怎么笑，一贯冷肃英挺的面容被上勾的唇角带出了三分暖意，意外的好看。  
下一秒哨兵昂扬的性器就撞了进来，沈昌珉闷哼一声，五官纠在了一起。太痛了，仅仅进了一个头他就觉得自己要被劈开，可灼热的东西还在往里顶。沈昌珉下意识绞紧了后穴，这下连郑允浩都皱起了眉，他不得不停下，俯下身啄吻沈昌珉快要溢出泪水的眼角，双手揉着蜜桃般的臀肉，压低声在耳边哄他。  
“乖，让我进去。”  
许是低沉磁性的声音太有迷惑性，沈昌珉下意识的放松了下来，郑允浩直接撞到了最里面，全根没入，且不等身下人反应过来就开始抽送，沈昌珉的呼痛还没出口就变了味，微不足道的反抗也跟猫咪挠人似的起不到多大效果。哨兵捞起他的腰，笔直的腿被迫缠绕在他的腰上，细白的脚踝在后腰勾缠，后穴过分的饱胀感在快速有力的顶撞中渐渐变成了不可言说的快感，甬道变得愈发湿软，紧密地包裹着闯入的粗大性器。  
沈昌珉快疯了，方才那哪是折磨，这才是最磨人的时候。郑允浩埋在他的颈间，时而在颈窝和锁骨交界处舔吻，时而咬住沈昌珉上下滚动的喉结，身下的动作却一刻不停，精壮紧实的背肌紧绷着，他占有欲极强地完全覆在沈昌珉身上，除了自己，没有人能看到沈昌珉脸上浮起的迷乱表情，向来清澈的眼神变得迷离，细微的呜咽断断续续地从喉间溢出，经常性被不按节奏的顶弄撞碎。  
高潮来的突然而没有预兆，沈昌珉射出来的东西糊在两人紧紧相贴的胸腹上，他丢脸得快哭了，郑允浩愣了一瞬，轻笑出声。  
“昌珉，”哨兵深邃的眸子温柔得不可思议，沈昌珉在里头看到了自己，“做我的向导。”  
沈昌珉用已经被快感侵蚀得不清爽的脑袋迷糊地想，都到这份上了说这种没用的话，双臂一伸勾住郑允浩的后颈吻了上去，海面掀起的巨浪直直破开阴沉绵密的乌云，金色的阳光破云而出，哨兵凶狠地撞了进来，射满了他。


End file.
